Je m'appelle Tobias, allias Quatre
by greatmary
Summary: Je m'appelle Tobias mais tout le monde m'appelle Quatre, je suis originaire des altruistes, je suis audacieux, je suis divergent. Divergente 1-Tobias POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey tout le monde ! :-)**

**J'ai découvert Divergente il y a peut et j'ai franchement adoré ! J'ai donc décider d'écrire une fan fiction avec comme narrateur Quatre.**

**_Ps : _Les paroles tirées du livre sont celles en italiques.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le premier chapitre étant donné que je ne suis pas très sur de cette fanfiction.**

La lumière du jour m'éclaire la moitié du visage. C'est agréable, les audacieux vivent la plupart du temps dans l'obscurité, alors un peu de soleil n'est pas de refus.

Il est l'heure, les novices ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Quelques audacieux et moi attendons près du filet dans lequel les novices vont atterrir. Tout le monde à hâte de les découvrir pour se forger une opinion dès le début. D'où viennent-ils ? Qu'elles sont leurs talents ? Leurs faiblesses ? Vont–ils être bien classés ?... Tout le monde est donc avare de paroles.

Thom, un audacieux, vient me voir et me montre du doigt la petite partie de l'immeuble qu'on voit à travers le trou.

**-Ils sont là.**

En effet, en plissant les yeux, on remarque un petit troupeau écoutant les indications d'Eric sans doute, un de nos leaders.

**-Je me demande qui va sauter en premier ?** Continue Thom.

A vrai dire je me pose la même question. Pour le début de l'initiation, les novices doivent sauter du haut d'un immeuble de 7 étages. Le premier fait souvent, ensuite, partie des meilleurs dans le classement final, et obtient la bénédiction des autres audacieux, ce qui n'est pas facile à avoir. En tout cas la plupart du temps ça ce passe comme ça.

Je vois une personne monter sur le muret du haut de l'immeuble. J e m'adresse à Thom :

**-On va bientôt le savoir.**

Après un instant de réflexion, ce novice fléchit légèrement les genoux, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

En moins de dix secondes, il atterrit lourdement sur le filet, les jambes serrés et rebondit 2 fois avant de se stopper conter le filet.

Cette personne se redressa sur les coudes avec un sourire de satisfaction. C'est une fille. Je commence à la dévisager. Elle est assez petite et… plutôt jolie. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur ses vêtements, une tunique grise ? C'est une altruiste.

Un bond se fait dans ma poitrine. Ma faction d'origine est les altruistes. Je pensais être le seul à avoir fais ce transfert, maintenant nous sommes deux. Il y a deux ans, mon arrivée dans l'initiation n'avait pas fais l'unanimité, tout le monde m'appelait pète-sec, mais mon haut score dans le classement à vite changé le regard des gens. Maintenant, très peu de personnes se rappellent de ma faction d'origine, je n'en parle jamais et je n'en vois pas le besoin, je suis un audacieux.

La fille se redressa difficilement sur les genoux et je me vois obligé de la soulever pour la ramener sur terre, ce n'est pas très compliqué, elle est légère comme une plume.

Un merci s'échappe de sa bouche. Aussitôt des bruits se font entendre dans le groupe d'audacieux :

« -Une altruiste ? Wow ! –La pète-sec à sauté la première, quel scoop ! –Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

Cette fille adresse un petit sourire gêné à la foule sans trop savoir où se mettre. Je la comprends, j'ai vécu la même chose.

Je me retourne vers elle :

-_**Comment tu t'appelles ?**_

_**-Heu…**_

Elle hésite, j'esquisse un sourire malgré moi. L'avoir devant moi me donne l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière. J'ai quitté les altruistes parce que mon père –Marcus, qui travaille au gouvernement- me bâtait. Je n'aurais jamais cru finir cher les audacieux, mais le destin à fait son choix, et je dois dire que le fait de savoir que si je venais à le revoir, je pourrais me défendre me satisfaisait largement. Une fois arrivé chez les audacieux, je ne voulais que personne m'identifie comme le fils de Marcus, je me suis donc donné un surnom : quatre, au lieu de Tobias.

-_**Réfléchis bien, après tu ne pourras plus changer.**_

_**-Très bien alors… je m'appelle Tris.**_

Elle a un regard déterminé et un ton ferme, j'aime sa chez mes élèves. Je me retourne et annonce :

-_**Premier saut : Tris !**_

Des acclamations se fient dans le groupe. Je me retourne vers elle :

-_**Bienvenue chez les Audacieux.**_

Son sourire s'élargit progressivement sur son visage et aussitôt quelques audacieux vient l'accueillir en la félicitant. Tout en la regardant discuter avec les autres, je me demande ce qui à bien pu la pousser à changer de faction, je suppose qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place… après le courage dont elle vient de nous faire preuve, je veux bien le croire.

Un hurlement nous fait tous retourner la tête vers le filet, un garçon aux cheveux châtains en sort. Une fois sur ses pieds, il se redresse fièrement et lance un regard dédaigneux à Tris. Je connais ce genre de garçon, c'est du genre arrogant. A en voir ses habits c'est un sincère, j'ai bien envie de le titiller un peu.

-**Comment tu t'appelles ? **lui dis-je.

-**Peter !**

-**Ok Peter… c'est bien d'être passé deuxième mais la prochaine fois… essaie d'être discret quand tu sautes, prend au moins exemple sur la pète-sec.**

Derrière moi un tas de personnes se mettent à rigoler pendant que Peter lance un regard noir à Tris. J'avoue que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'humilier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les novices sont à terre, également Eric, seuls deux ont décidé de s'abstenir.

Pendant que les nouveaux commencent à discuter entre eux, je me dirige vers Eric qui est entrain de réfléchir en titillant son piercing au nez.

-**Bon on leur explique les règles ?**

Eric haussa un sourcil et me toisa :

-**Non, on va leur faire visiter la fosse.**

-**Mais il vaut mieux leur dire mainte…**

Eric m'interrompit avec un geste de la main :

-**Qu'es qu'il y a Quatre ? Tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes choix ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, au cas où tu ne te souvenais plus, je suis le leader.** fit-il avec son air arrogant.

-**Comment je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! Je te rappelle que je suis…**

-**Un instructeur.** Finit Eric. **Si tu voulais un poste plus important, fallait accepter l'offre qu'on te proposait.**

Nous nous dévisageons, puis Eric se plaça au milieu du terrain et appela tout le monde. Je le déteste, il a le même âge que moi et pourtant il se trouve tout permit. Je rentre ma colère au fond de moi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver à par me foutre la honte, à ce moment même, j'espère juste que personne ne nous a entendus. C'est à ce moment là que je vois Tris me fixer avant de détourner les yeux immédiatement.

Loupé.

**A suivre..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Merci pour vos reviews et à anasky qui me corrige ! :D**

**Je voulais juste aussi vous prévenir que dans cette ficton il y aura des ajouts de scènes et quelques unes modifiés ! (histoire qu'il y est quand même des surprises.)**

**Bonne lecture -)**

Lauren est l'instructrice des natifs audacieux, moi je m'occupe des nouveaux. Celle-ci commence à les regrouper tandis que moi je me retourne vers les autres novices. Eric se plaça à coter de moi et répliqua :

**-Je te laisse faire la visite seul, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi ?**

Je me retourne vers lui et contemple son sourire satisfait, dans le genre narcissique y a pas mieux. Je prends donc la même allure que lui :

**-Trop aimable !** Dis-je ironiquement.

Je me détourne, il ne vaut pas la peine que je lui consacre plus de temps. A peine Eric fut il parti que je m'exclame :

_**-Ok, alors d'habitude je travaille dans la salle de contrôle informatique, mais pendant les prochaines semaines je serais votre instructeur. Je m'appelle Quatre.**_

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé cette phrase, une fille à la peau mate, qui, d'après ses habits est une sincère me demande :

_**-Quatre comme le chiffre ?**_

Et voila, il fallait que je m'attende à cette question. L'année dernière c'était la même chose et c'était partit sur un grand débat. J'essai donc de lui répondre de manière à ne pas prolonger la discussion :

_**-Exactement, comme le chiffre.**_

La fille commença à réfléchir et s'apprêta à répliquer quand un garçon placé à coté d'elle lui fit signe de se taire. Je le bénis.

_**-Comment tu t'appelles ?**_ Lui demande-je.

_**-Christina.**_

**-Eh bien Christina, à l'avenir, écoute tes camarades, ça t'aidera ici.**

J'ai dit cette phrase d'un ton assez froid, je n'aime pas quand mes élèves posent trop de questions, à près tout ça ne les regarde pas. Christina baissa doucement la tête vers le sol. Au moins, elle à compris.

**-Bon, je vais vous faire visiter le repère des audacieux et ont finira par la fosse avant d'aller manger notre repas. Des questions ?**

Personne ne bronche. Je commence donc à les diriger vers les salles d'entrainement.

Environ une heure après, la visite se termina et je m'apprêtai à leur montrer le dortoir, le moment le plus marrent en général !

Nous filons dans un couloir et j'ouvre en grand une porte à droite.

**-Voila le dortoir.**

Il y a un long silence, je les fit rentrer et Peter s'exclama enfin :

**-Des filles ou des garçons ?**

Ca y est ça commence ! Je lui adresse un sourire et lui demande :

**-Tu vois combien de lits ici ? Des filles ET des garçons bien sûr.**

Dans la pièce résonnent des exclamations, entre certains garçons qui sont ravis et des filles qui commencent à râler, ont est servis !

Tout le monde se fait à l'idée au final et se trouve un lit. Je regarde ma montre, il ne faut pas tarder. Je lance :

**-Vous voyez cette pile sur tous les lits ? Ce sont des vêtements d'audacieux. Avant que vous partiez mangez votre repas, je veux que vous enleviez tous vos vêtements définissant vos anciennes factions.**

**-Et on en fait quoi après ?** demande un garçon prénommé Will je crois.

**-On les met au feu, c'est la tradition. Aller on se dépêche !**

Les novices, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, enlèvent leurs chemises, tuniques, et me les mettent dans les bras.

Seule une personne n'a pas bougé, et se dandine en hésitant. C'est Tris. Je me rapproche d'elle :

**-Il y a un problème Tris ?**

**-Non enfin… on doit se changer… devant toi ?** Hésita-elle.

Je lâche un petit rire et demande dans la pièce :

-**Bon est ce qu'il y a d'autres prudes à part la pète-sec ici ?**

Des rires se font vite entendre dans le dortoir, je me retourne vers elle :

**-Je te demande pas de tous enlever, et puis vous allez cohabiter tous ensemble pendant 10 semaines, autant que vous vous habituez au corps des autres maintenant.**

Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre de ma part d'insister, mais ils doivent tous défier leurs faiblesses, et pour certains la nudité en fait partie.

**-Aller Pète-sec, moi je veux bien te voir en petite tenue !** fit Peter en commençant à lui caresser une de ses pommettes, suivie de deux garçons qui rigolent.

Décidément, je l'aime bien Peter. C'est ironique bien sûr. Ce genre de petit pervers ne m'amuse pas du tout.

Mais cela n'a pas l'air d'avoir déstabilisé Tris, elle lui retira sa main violemment de son visage, détacha ses cheveux et enleva sa tunique.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui dois passer pour un pervers. Je ne peux pas décrocher mes yeux d'elle. Déjà que je la trouvais pas mal, mais là, avec les cheveux détachés et dans cette tenue… ok reprend toi Tobias ! Lorsqu'elle me la donna, je bredouille un « merci » gêné mal dissimulé.

Il faut que je reprenne mon sang froid et vite, je m'éclaircis la voix et dit :

**-Bon, vous vous habillez vite et on se retrouve dans la fosse.**

C'est plus raisonnable, mieux vaut que je m'éloigne de cette pièce au plus vite.

Je me trouve maintenant dans le réfectoire pour le dîner après avoir montré la fosse aux novices. Ils étaient tous ébahis devant ce lieu, faut dire que c'est un endroit assez incroyable. C'est une grande pièce construite dans la roche avec un énorme trou donnant sur le vide au milieu. Les audacieux, en général se retrouvent là-bas pour discuter où se défier.

Au menu ce soir : Hamburger, un plat typique audacieux. Je suis tranquille en train de manger quand Christina, Will, Tris et Al se placent à coté de moi tout en bavardant. D'après ce que j'arrive à comprendre, ils parlent de leurs anciennes factions, Christina se moque de Tris parce que celle si n'avait jamais mangé de Hamburger, ça promet. Malgré moi, ça me dérange, ce n'est qu'une discussion innocente mais si ils continuent à se remémorer des souvenirs, ils ne décrocheront jamais de leurs anciennes factions. Je lâche d'un ton un peu sec :

**-Arrêter de parler de vos anciennes factions, vous êtes des audacieux maintenant ne l'oubliez pas.**

Christina me répond d'un ton nonchalant, ça doit être son air de d'habitude.

**-Ca va, on parle juste de repas.**

**-Mieux vaut vous habituer à votre nouvelle vie dès maintenant.**

Christina ne répond pas, mais c'est à se moment là que Tris se retourne vers moi. Pour ma part, j'ai un peu du mal à l'a regardé en face.

**-Ca a été difficile pour toi de t'intégrer ?** Me demande t-elle.

Que répondre à ça ? Pour moi, il a toujours été impossible de parler de mon ancienne faction. Je réponds donc simplement :

**-Non.**

_**-Donc toi aussi tu es un transfert ?**_

Je lâche un soupir, elle ne va jamais me lâcher. Je tente de garder mon calme tout en prenant un ton froid :

_**-Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que les Sincères pour me casser les pieds avec leurs questions. Voila que les Pète-sec s'y mettent aussi ? **_

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle baisse la tête et ne réplique pas mais elle me répond d'un ton aussi ferme que moi :

_**-C'est sûrement à cause de ton côté chaleureux. **_

Je la fixe, c'est qu'elle me tient tête la Pête-sec mais s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on m'humilie en public. De son côté, elle continue à me dévisager en me défiant du regard.

Je prends donc son poignet d'un trait, et l'entraîne hors du réfectoire. Celle-ci se débat tout en râlant :

**-Eh tu me fais mal !**

Je la lâche sans prendre de gants et lui dit le plus calmement possible :

**-Si tu veux survivre chez les audacieux, ta première leçon va être d'apprendre à te la fermer, pigé ?**

Cette fois, Tris fait mouche, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Elle me regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire, je répète :

**-Pigé ?**

Elle acquiesce de la tête et s'apprête à partir quand je lui demande :

-**Dis moi, je peux savoir ce que tu as entendu de ma discussion avec Eric tout à l'heure ?**

Je sais, sa peut paraître peut important, mais pour moi ça l'est.

**-Rien… rien du tout**, fit-elle d'un ton fébrile.

**-Ok, deuxième leçon, apprend à mentir ça t'aidera. **Dis-je en me retournant pour aller au réfectoire.

**-D'accord mais toi… pourquoi tu me dévisageais quand je me changeais tout à l'heure ?**

Je me crispe. Mince elle m'a cramé ! Je me retourne en m'éclaircissant la voix :

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Elle s'approche :

**- Toi aussi, apprends à mentir.**

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en va. Je reste longtemps sans bouger, c'est une voix derrière moi qui finit par me faire réagir :

**-La Pète-sec sérieusement ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme protégée !**

Eric, évidemment. Il est toujours là lui !

**-Quoi ? Non ! Je l'engueulais si tu veux savoir.** Répliqué-je

**-Ah, tu m'a fais peur ! Je pensais que tu t'étais pris de pitié pour elle parce qu'elle venait de ta faction.**

Il a dit sa avec un grand sourire. Je préfère garder mon sang froid.

**-Eh bah non tu vois.**

**-Tant mieux alors, à mon avis mieux vaut ne pas s'habituer à sa présence.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**-Je t'en pris quatre, avec sa carrure elle ne fera pas deux semaines !**

Cela dit ce n'est pas faux.

**-Oui mais c'est quand même elle qui a sauté la première.**

**-Quatre quatre quatre, **dit-il exaspérer**, le courage n'a rien à voir avec la force, je te parie qu'elle ne passera même pas la prochaine étape.**

Il m'énerve tellement quand il prend son air supérieur que je ne prends même pas la peine de rétorquer. Tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

**-Ouais. Tu as peut-être raison.**

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Les entraînements démarrent le lendemain matin. Tous les natifs et les transferts sont réunis dans la salle d'entraînement. A mes cotés se trouvent Lauren et Eric.

Pour l'instant, ils ont tous l'air de bonne humeur et heureux d'être enfin devenu des audacieux, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient. A mon avis, le discours que je m'apprête à faire dans les 20 prochaines secondes va vite les faire revenir sur terre. Je m'approche du centre de la salle et j'aperçois Eric qui hoche la tête avec un regard entendu, évidement c'est moi qui doit accomplir cette tâche.

**-Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît !** Dis-je à haute voix pour couvrir leurs discussions.

Ca y est, tout le monde me regarde avec attention, je peux commencer mon discours.

**-D'abord, nous allons vous expliquez comment se dérouleront les prochaines semaines. Lauren s'occupera des natifs, et moi des transferts. Vous aurez rendez-vous tous les matins à huit heures dans cette salle et partirez à dix huit heures.**

Je marque une pause, et commence à me balader entres les novices.

**-La première étape se concentra sur les bases du combat. Le matin sera consacré aux techniques : lancers de couteaux, utilisation d'armes ect, l'après midi, des combats entre vous seront organisés afin de mesurer vos capacités. La secondes étape sera de vous soumettre à vos faiblesse, affrontez vos plus grandes peurs et dépassez-les.**

Un coup d'œil vers Eric me fait comprendre que c'est le moment. J'aspire un grand coup et lâche :

**-Tout au long de la première étape, vous serez classés dans un tableau en fonction de vos résultats. Ces résultats définiront aussi si vous passer à l'étape suivante où si vous dégagez.**

J'en vois certains se décomposer sur place. Il y a deux ans, cette nouvelle règle n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être, mais j'avoue que je ne reconnais plus du tout les audacieux en ce moment. Un garçon au milieu de la salle arrive à demander :

**-Comment ça dégager ?**

**-Vous quitterez les audacieux et deviendrez des sans-factions.**

Les novices se regardent tous entre eux et commencent à se rebeller. Sur le coup, je pense que j'aurais réagis comme eux. Logiquement, le test pour faire partie des audacieux se déroule tout le long du trajet jusqu'au territoire. Ici, ce fut le train, et les deux sauts. Mais voila que depuis quelques temps, les leaders audacieux ont décidé que sa ne suffisait plus.

Pour ma part, je trouve sa plutôt dégueulasse que personne ne soit mis au courant de cette nouvelle règle jusqu'à se qu'on y soit confronter, mais si je tiens à rester dans cette faction, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'amuse à jouer les rebelles.

**-Mais… pourquoi on ne nous a rien dit ?**

**-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Si j'avais su …**

**-Quoi ?**

Cette fois, c'est Eric qui vient de répondre. Ca ne sent pas bon.

**-Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si tu avais su ? Tu serais resté dans ta faction ? Tu aurais eu peur ?**

Cette fois, plus personne ne bouge. Quand Eric est dans cet état, il ne vaut mieux pas.

**-Si d'autres personnes pensent pareil, il vaut mieux qu'il parte dès maintenant ! Chez les audacieux on ne détourne pas la peur, on l'a surmonte.**

Evidement personne ne part. Eric est en train de les fusiller du regard et finit son discours avec une petite phrase meurtrière :

**-Vous nous avez choisis, à nous d'en faire autant.**

Et sur ces mots, Eric quitte la salle. Je me dirige donc à l'extérieur de la pièce et invite tous les transferts à me rejoindre.

**-Ok, maintenant que vous connaissez les règles, on va passer à l'apprentissage des techniques et pour commencer…**

Je me dirige vers un stock d'armes.

**-… vous allez apprendre à vous servir d'une arme.**

Tous les novices les regardent avec de grands yeux. Etant donné que ce sont des transferts, ça doit être la première fois qu'ils en voient en vrai. Une fois la distribution faite, le cours peut enfin commencer.

Le lendemain, l'entraînement du matin se déroule sans surprise. L'apprentissage concernait la maîtrise du tir. Comme d'habitude, quelques-uns, tels qu'Edward et Peter se détachent largement du groupe. Et d'autres… sont complètement largués ! Je peux encore voir le regard exaspéré d'Eric lorsque Dany loupe une énième fois sa cible !

Bizarrement, Tris fait partie des faibles, des très faibles même. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'avec le caractère qu'elle m'a fait preuve il y a deux jours, elle en aurait dans le ventre, et pourtant… Eric avait peut-être raison. Possible qu'elle ne fasse pas long feu. Malgré moi, j'ai quand même envie de l'aider, mais notre dernière discussion m'a un peu refroidi à son égard.

A l'heure du déjeuner, on m'a prévenu qu'il y avait un problème au niveau des systèmes informatiques, et, étant donné que c'est mon métier de base, je devais m'en occuper. Je me suis donc abstenu de cours pour l'après-midi et j'ai laissé Eric gérer les premiers duels avec les transferts. J'avoue que ça ne m'a pas trop rassuré de le laisser seul avec eux, surtout pour cette partie de l'entraînement, il a un coté légèrement psychopathe assez effrayant, mais que pouvais-je dire ?

Dans les environs de 18h, tout est réglé et je m'apprête à rejoindre Eric pour le débriefing de l'après midi, quand j'aperçois Tris, le bras sur les deux épaules de Christina qui est toute tremblante, accompagné de Will et Al. Ils ne me prêtent aucun regard et se dirigent tous vers le dortoir. Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'entraînement, je vois Eric, retourné, en train de ramasser des tapis. Je lâche d'un coup sec :

**-Qu'es ce qui c'est passé avec Christina ?**

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser seul avec eux.

**-Tiens tu es revenu ? **dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. **Avec Christina ? Disons que je lui ai juste remis les idées en place.**

Pour toute réponse je fronce les sourcils. Eric reprend :

-**Elle était en plein combat, et elle voulait déclarer forfait, je l'ai donc suspendu au dessus du gouffre pour bien lui faire passer le point de vue des audacieux.**

**-Quoi ?!**

Le mot est sortie de ma bouche, il a dit sa d'une banalité, comme si c'étais normale.

**-Quatre, tu commences à devenir émotif sérieux ! Tout va bien, elle est vivante que je sache non ?**

Il n'est vraiment pas croyable ! Je m'apprête à rétorquer quand Eric reprend en me tendant une feuille :

**-Tiens, j'ai formé les prochains duels pour demain.**

Je prends la feuille entre mes mains, j'y vois 6 noms : Will contre Al, Andy contre Dany et… je fronce les sourcils et je lâche en élevant bien plus ma voix que je ne l'aurais souhaité :

**-Tris contre Peter ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? Il va la massacrer !**

Eric me fixe en haussant les sourcils :

**-Pas de favoritisme dans mon cours quatre.**

**-Je t'en pris Eric ça n'a rien à voir ! Leur différence de niveau est trop importante et tu connais Peter c'est une vrai machine de guerre ce mec, si il se bat contre elle, ce n'est même pas sur qu'on la retrouve vivante.**

**-Oui je sais.**

Il a dit sa en haussant les épaules, je le regarde sans trop comprendre :

**-Heu je ne comprends pas trop ton délire là, tu veux envoyer pleins de novices à l'hosto avant l'évaluation ou quoi ?**

**-Non ! Mais enfin t'a vu Tris ? Elle est nul et je me suis dit que si elle ne voulait pas trop être amochée, elle serait obliger de se défendre contre Peter et peut-être qu'on aurait enfin une audacieuse devant nous !**

Il a l'air bien sur de lui, mais moi, cet affrontement de demain m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose.

**A suivre…**

**Avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Il y a tellement de médiocrité en vous, que j'aurais presque envie de vous applaudir !**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, Eric et ses phrases mythiques qui font flipper tous le monde, il ne changera jamais !

Nous sommes en plein cours du matin, les novices s'entrainent au lancer de couteau sur des cibles, et pendant que je m'occupe personnellement de chaque cas, Eric déambule entre les rangs pour les encourager… ou pas.

Après avoir mesuré les capacités de Moly, je me rapproche de Christina, celle-ci tient son couteau fermement dans la main droite et s'apprête à tirer.

**-Attend ! **

**-Quoi ? dit-elle en détendant son bras.**

**-Tu as la mauvaise position, fléchis légèrement tes jambes et tend bien ton bras lorsque tu lances ton couteau, il prendra plus de puissance et s'accrochera mieux à la cible.**

Christina m'écoute attentivement sans m'interrompre. Etonnant pour une fille qui d'habitude ne fait que poser des questions.

**-Essaie. Dis-je en lui montrant la cible.**

Christina se place alors dans la position que je lui ai conseillée et lance le couteau qui s'accroche au centre en vacillant légèrement. J'approuve d'un hochement de tête et passe à la personne suivante, c'est Tris.

Je l'observe intensément. Celle-ci n'a tiré aucun couteau depuis le début de la séance et ne fais que répéter les gestes sans rien avoir entre les mains. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand Eric passant dans mon dos, lâche :

**- Bon Tris on n'a pas toute la journée !**

Tris se tourna vers lui et le fixa sans me prêter un regard.

**-Aller pète-sec, je te promets que je ne rigolerais pas si tu te loupes !**

Sans broncher, Tris prit un couteau entre ses mains, se mit en position et lança le couteau de toute ses forces, qui atterrit en plein milieu de la cible. Wow ! Je crois que c'est le meilleur lancer de la matinée. En tout cas, ça à suffit pour en mettre plein la vue à Eric, qui l'a regarde bouche bé. Mais bien sur, celui-ci préférerait mourir que d'avouer qu'il s'est planté. Il répliqua donc d'un air dédaigneux :

**-Pas mal pète-sec, si tu arrives à en tirer 5 de suite comme ça, alors peut-être que je serais impressionner.**

Et sur ces mots, il passa à la personne suivante. Tris poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à reprendre un couteau quand, son regard se posa sur moi. Je fis un sourire du bout des lèvres et mis une main sur son épaule droite en disant :

-**Continue comme ça.**

Elle qui était étonnée par mon geste, à l'air maintenant apaisée grâce à mes paroles. Mais une voix me fit retirer ma main, et d'ailleurs, celle-ci à réussi à attirer plusieurs regards de novices envers son interlocuteur, c'est-à-dire Eric.

-**C'est vraiment lamentable Al !** fit Eric, les bras croisés à côté de celui-ci.

Al essaie de ne pas réagir à ses critiques, mais je vois à ses mains qu'il tremble. Il tente une nouvelle fois un lancer, mais le couteau tombe à quelques centimètres de la cible sans la toucher.

Je ferme les yeux. Eric ne va pas le louper.

**-Ramasse le couteau. **Dit Eric trop calmement à mon goût.

Al écarquilla les yeux.

**-Mais… des personnes sont toujours en train de lancer.**

**-Et alors ? Tu as peur ? Fit Eric en le défiant du regard.**

**-De me prendre un couteau ? Oui !**

Eric le dévisagea puis s'exclama :

**-Que tout le monde s'arrête.**

Tous les regards sont posés sur lui, le mien également. Je me demande ce qu'il trafique.

**- Place-toi sur la cible. Dit-il à son attention.**

**-Q-quoi ?**

**-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Répond Eric froidement.**

Al n'a pas le choix, et il le sait. Il avança donc fébrilement jusqu'à la cible et se plaça devant celle-ci.

**-Je veux que personne ne loupe une miette de ce moment. Quatre va lancer ses couteaux sur la cible. Si tu vacilles ou bouge ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre, tu dégages, tu quittes les audacieux, compris ?**

A l'appel de mon nom, je redresse la tête. Pour toute réponse, Al hoche la tête avant d'avaler sa salive. Je n'y crois pas ! Eric vient vraiment de placer la vie de ce garçon entre mes mains ? Certes j'étais le meilleur de ma promo mais quand même… malheureusement je ne peux pas m'opposer, cela donnerais une mauvaise image des audacieux. Je prends donc quelques couteaux dans ma main gauche et m'apprête à tirer, quand une voix me stoppe :

**-Arrête.**

C'est Tris. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fout ?

**-Ca ne sert à rien, tout le monde peut se placer devant une cible.**

**-Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à le remplacer ? fit Eric sans trop lui laisser le choix.**

Tris hésita quelques secondes puis, d'un pas ferme, se dirigea vers la cible à la place de Al.

**-Même règle, si tu bouges, tu dégages !**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? Elle a des pensées suicidaires ou quoi ? Là, Eric ne va plus pouvoir la voir, et avec le combat qui l'attend cet après-midi, il ne va pas la louper.

Néanmoins, je respire un bon coup et me concentre. Je me place de façon à lancer mon couteau puis je relève la tête. Tris a les yeux fixé sur moi. « Ne te loupe pas, ne te loupe pas » me répété-je sans cesse. Je referme ma main droite sur le couteau et le lança contre la cible. Celui-ci attérit à quelques centimètres de sa hanche. Tris ferma les yeux et souffla un coup.

**-Oh quatre, tu peux faire mieux que sa. Dit Eric à mon oreille.**

J'en relance donc un, et celui-ci arriva un peut en haut de son front.

**-Il est encore trop loin.**

Je vois où il veut en venir. Elle l'a défié en public et il déteste sa, c'est peut-être le seul point commun qu'on a d'ailleurs, Il ne la laissera pas partir indemne, il faut que je me débrouille pour la toucher sans lui faire mal.

Je ferme les yeux, signe d'une énorme concentration et lança un troisième couteau qui atterrit assez près de son oreille pour la couper. Tris a le visage pâle mais n'a pas bougé. Eric commence à applaudir brièvement et s'arrête :

**-Un point pour la bravoure pète-sec, mais t'en à perdu davantage en l'ouvrant. Désormais fait gaffe, on forme des soldats pas des rebelles.**

Tris baisse la tête et mis sa main sur son oreille pour découvrir le sang qui y coule.

**-Le cours est terminé, à cette après-midi.**

Sur ces mots, tous le monde quitte la salle et je me retourne pour ranger les couteaux quand, Tris marcha devant moi sans me lancer un seul regard.

**-Ca va ton oreille ?**

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et répliqua en me lançant un regard noir :

**-Tu m'as coupée.**

**-Je l'ai fais pour t'aider.**

**-Pour m'aider ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

**-Pas du tout, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé t'en sortir.**

Elle haussa un sourcil pour me dévisager. Je me rapproche d'elle sans me soucier du peu d'écart qui nous sépare :

**-Si j'avais voulu te blesser, je l'aurais fais.**

Je quitte la salle en la laissant en plan. Je ne sais pas si elle a compris ce que j'ai voulu lui dire, mais je m'en moque, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Après le déjeuner, je me retrouve de nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement avec Eric à mes cotés ainsi que les novices. L'heure des combats a sonnée. Les deux premiers duels se déroulent sans incident particulier, je veux dire, personne n'a été gravement blessé. Les minutes passent, et je dois dire, qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul qui m'inquiète…

-Prochain combat : Peter contre Tris. Appela Eric.

Oui, justement c'est celui-ci. Il va la démonter c'est sûr. Je n'aime pas voir les novices se prendre des coups trop violents, surement parce que je me rappelle la sensation que ça fait, c'est horrible. Mais je ne peux rien y faire, cette étape fait partie de l'initiation des audacieux. J'observe attentivement le contraste entre leur deux visages : celui de Peter est déterminé et à un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Tris à l'air paniquée mais tente de garder le plus possible son sang-froid.

Le combat commence, Peter lança un premier coup en direction de son visage mais Tris l'esquiva à temps et en profita pour tenter un croche patte. Je l'encourage intérieurement, de toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé Peter. Tris est rapide, et sais éviter quelques coups mais malheureusement ça ne suffit pas, et en quelques minutes, elle se retrouve à terre, avec plus de force dans les bras. Peter en profite alors pour donner divers coups sur son corps. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que j'arrête ce massacre. Ce spectacle me fait trop penser à mon enfance, quand je me trouvais sans défense devant mon père. J'ai presque envie d'arrêter le combat maintenant, mais que penserais Eric, et les autres ? Alors je préfère m'en aller, sans un mot je tourne les talons et m'en vais. C'est peut-être lâche de la part d'un instructeur mais je ne peux pas être témoin de ce spectacle plus longtemps.

J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à réfléchir à l'excuse que j'allais fournir à Eric pour être partit en plein milieu de combat. Je lui ai finalement assuré que c'était leur manque de technique qui m'avait endormi, je savais que cette excuse passerait. Il m'a quand même raconté la fin du combat, Peter à gagné, sans trop de surprise mais Tris a perdu connaissance, ce qui m'a inquiété davantage, bien sûr je ne l'ai pas montré devant Eric.

Sa suffit, il faut que je me change les idées. Je sors de mon studio et déambule dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller. C'est alors que je ne me retrouve pas hasard devant l'infirmerie, d'où je vois Al, Christina et Will en sortir. Tris doit surement se trouver à l'intérieur. Qu'es-ce que je fais ? J'entre, je n'entre pas ? Suis-je bête, pourquoi je rentrerais, après tout son sort ne me regarde pas. Mais à peine me suis-je posé toute ces questions, que je me retrouve au milieu de la pièce devant Tris. Je prends donc une chaise aux alentours et m'assoie auprès d'elle. Elle me dévisage sans rien dire. Elle ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je suis ici. A vrai dire, je ne le sais même pas moi-même.

**-Comment tu te sens ?**

**-Fatiguée… mais ça va.**

**J'approuve de la tête. Elle me fixe un instant puis dit :**

**-Tu rends visite à tous les novices qui se blessent durant un combat?**

**-Absolument. Mentis-je**

**-Je ne pensais pas que mon cas t'intéresserait, étant donné que tu es partit en plein combat.**

**-Bah, disons que je n'avais pas trop envie de voir ça.**

Je vois que ma réponse ne la satisfait pas amplement. Je change donc de sujet :

**- Je ne suis pas sensé te le dire mais demain tu devras te battre contre Moly.**

En effet, Eric m'a prévenu tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il n'a pas du apprécier le numéro avec les couteaux.

Tris hausse les sourcils :

**-Si t'es pas sensé, pourquoi tu me le dis ?**

Elle ne peut pas arrêter deux minutes avec ses questions. C'est vrai, elle ne peut pas simplement me dire « merci de m'avoir prévenu ».

**-Parce que vu la manière dont tu t'es fait battre aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre une novice.**

Tris soupire et posa sa tête lourdement sur l'oreiller. Et son regard se posa dans le vide :

**-Je ne vais jamais réussir.**

Je hausse les épaules, et tout en me levant, déclare :

**-Essaie de te reposer pour demain et… de t'entrainer aussi, sa t'aidera.**

Je m'apprête à traverser la porte, quand Tris m'arrête :

**-Merci de m'avoir prévenue.**

**-Pas de quoi. Dis-je en partant.**

Je reste assis dans le réfectoire en fixant mon assiette vide en face de moi. Autour de moi, se trouvent deux leaders audacieux ainsi que Lauren, qui discutent de je ne sais qu'elle technique de combat. Je consulte ma montre, il est 13h, le cours de l'après midi commence dans seulement une heure. Je dois remettre en place la salle, et étant donné que leur conversation ne me passionne pas, ça ne me dérange donc pas de m'y rendre plus tôt.

J'entre dans la salle. Je ne la remarque pas tout de suite. C'est seulement lorsque j'entends un soufflement et un coup sur un punching Ball, que je me retourne et la voie. C'est Tris, qui s'entraine. Je laisse échapper un sourire et dit :

**-Tu sais que tu es sensée avoir une pause de deux heures ? **

Tris sursaute et se retourne en me faisant face, elle n'a pas du m'entendre rentrer. Elle me dévisage et se remet à frapper sur le punching ball en lâchant :

**-C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de m'entrainer ?**

Je me rapproche d'elle pour observer sa technique.

**-Je suis content que quelqu'un écoute mes conseils.**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais sa concentration reste ultime. Je l'observe. Elle alterne les coups de poings sur le bout de plastique, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne méthode.

**-Tu n'as pas de force dans les bras… tu ne gagneras pas comme ça.**

**-C'est bon à savoir, dit-elle avec essoufflement. **

**-Il faut que tu utilises la totalité de ton corps, tu es petite et rapide, si tu évites les coups, tu peux gagner le combat.**

Elle s'arrête et passe sa main sur le front tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

-**Tu crois ?**

J'acquisse, et une idée me vient en tête.

**-Je vais te montrer, tu vas t'entrainer sur moi.**

**-Sur toi ? Tu es sur ?**

Elle a l'air d'hésiter un peu, je prends donc un air amusé et lâche :

**-Tu as peur de te mesurer à moi ?**

Cette remarque a suffit pour qu'elle laisse tomber le punching Ball et se place en face de moi en position de combat.

**-Essaie d'éviter mes coups.**

Elle hoche la tête en se concentrant. Je tente un premier coup sur la droite, elle esquive et passe derrière moi.

**-Là tu vois, tu aurais pu me frapper par derrière, on recommence.**

Tris souffle un coup, mais persiste. Mon poing se dirige maintenant vers son visage, elle se baisse pile au bon moment et me fait un croche patte par derrière, qui me fait tomber sur le sol. Tris profite que je sois à terre pour me donner un coup de pied sur mon estomac. J'attire son pied vers moi ce qui la fait tomber sur le sol.

**-Aller debout, dis-je en me relevant.**

Elle me lance un regard noir et fais mine de me mettre un coup dans l'épaule, je tente de l'éviter mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle me frappe par derrière. Aie ! Ce coup là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je me tiens la hanche comme si une douleur atroce se propageait dans tous mon corps.

**-Ca va ? me demande-t-elle en s'approchant.**

A ce moment d'absence de sa part, je lui prends les poignets et la met à terre, mais celle-ci me fait un croche patte qui me fait tomber à coter d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle observe ma position, Tris éclate de rire. C'est la première fois que je la vois rigoler depuis que je la connais. Ca lui va bien.

Soudain j'entends des pas qui approchent, surement les autres novices qui arrivent pour le cours. Je me relève rapidement en entrainant Tris avec moi. J'en profite pour rendre la liberté à ses poignets que je n'avais pas lâchés.

**-Bon, je crois que tu as compris. **

**-Oui… c'est plus clair.**

**-N'hésite pas à donner des coups aux niveaux de la gorge, ça la mettra KO.**

Elle me regarde puis prend un air suspicieux :

**-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?**

**-J'ai des responsabilités moi, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu me blesses. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.**

**-Quatre ! M'appelle Eric derrière mon dos.**

**-Ne me déçois pas tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je avant de rejoindre Eric.**

Une heure après, le combat de Tris contre Moly arrive. Moly se déplace au centre d'un pas fier. Je vois Tris qui à l'air fébrile et qui semble chercher mon regard dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle trouve enfin mon visage, je hoche la tête comme pour l'encourager. Une fois sur le tapis, je n'entends pas tous mais semble entendre des phrases telles que « Je serais peut-être plus cool avec toi si tu pleure, pète-sec ». Je lève les yeux aux ciels, mais Tris à l'air encore plus remontée. Elles se mettent toutes les deux en position, je sais que Moly va frapper la première, elle le fait toujours, mais apparemment Tris le sait aussi. Elle esquive donc son premier coup et la frappe par derrière, comme avec moi tout à l'heure. Moly tente de garder son sang froid, mais je vois bien qu'elle est déstabilisée.

Tris se prend quelques coups mais arrive tout de mêmes à en éviter et à en lancer plusieurs. Elle a l'air épuisé et enragé en même temps. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, Moly est à terre et Tris l'a frappe d'une succession de coups de poings. Moly est KO.

**-Vainqueur : Tris. Déclare Eric en applaudissant.**

Tout le monde fait de même, faut dire qu'elle nous a tous impressionnés.

Moi le premier.

**Avis ? )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorable 3**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

Trois petits coups résonnent dans ma tête. Je suis tellement fatigué que ça ne perturbe en aucun cas mon sommeil. Plus rien, je vais pouvoir continuer ma nuit tranquillement. C'est alors que j'entends le mot "quatre" vagabonder dans mon esprit. Est-ce la réalité ou encore un énième rêve délirant comme ceuxqui habitentmon sommeildepuis quelques temps ? J'essaie de me reconcentrer sur ma nuit, mais un claquement de porte me fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement comme si quelque chose m'avait piqué.

**-Non mais j'hallucine là, je suis venue te voir i peine une heure et tu as quand même réussi à t'endormir !**

C'est Lauren, qui se tient devant la porte de mon studio. Je me redresse sur mes avant-bras, passe une main sur mon visage et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

**-Désolé, j'étais vraiment crevé. **

**-J'ai remarqué.**

Elle prend une pose et se tape les mains comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était une évidence même.

**-C'est vrai, autant pour moi ! J'avais oublié que tu n'avais que 18 ans, l'âge où l'on ne fait que dormir !**

Je lui lance un regard noir et soupire lourdement :

**-Soit gentille, épargne moi tes théories sur les joies de l'adolescence !**

Lauren éclate de rire, je l'adore mais elle a une fâcheuse tendance à m'énerver. Lorsqu'elle redevient enfin sérieuse, elle déclare en s'approchant de la porte :

**-Aller dépêche-toi, tu as les transferts à réveiller. **

Je me frotte les yeux, j'avais presque oublié, la dernière épreuve pour la première étape de l'initiation est arrivée : le jeu de guerre.

**-Ouais ouais mais... Continué- je, Pourquoi tu es debout, tu viens avec nous ?**

D'habitude, c'est toujours Eric qui m'accompagne et on se retrouve ensuite concurrents pendant toute la durée du jeu.

**-Moi ? Non, je suis juste allée réveiller les natifs, Éric ne pouvait pas le faire, il devait s'occuper de certaines choses. **

Je hausse les épaules.

-A mon avis, c'est plutôt un grand dormeur comme toi, c'est vrai que vous avez le même âge...

-Sort !

Lauren sort alors de ma chambre, hilare, je secoue la tête et consulte ma montre, il est bientôt minuit, il faut que je me dépêche. Étant donné que je suis déjà habillé, j'enfile seulement un sweat à capuche noir trainant sur une chaise et jeme dirige vers le dortoir.

Arrivé devant, je frappe quelques coups avant de rentrer sans ménagement :

**-Chers transferts, lançai-je, votre premier jeu de guerre est enfin arrivé, je veux que tout le monde soit près devant le train dans 10 minutes. **

J'entends certaines personnes soupirer, et d'autres qui se calent la tête sous leur oreiller comme pour ne plus m'entendre.

**-Dépêchez-vous, le train ne vous attendra pas. Dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.**

Lorsque je sors du bâtiment des audacieux, de l'air frais enveloppe mes narines. Il n'y a pas un bruit, c'est simple, on ne se croirait même pas cher les audacieux. Je vois une silhouette au loin portant deux énormes sacs dans ses mains, c'est Éric avec nos armes sûrement. Je me rapproche et il se retourne lorsqu'il entend mes pas.

**-Tu es en retard, fit-il en me toisant**

**-Ouais, panne de réveil...**

Eric se retourne vers les rails du train et lâche un petit rire tout en disant :

**-T'as eu raison de dormir, faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour pouvoir me battre.**

Ah il veut jouer à ce jeu là ? Parfait, je réponds donc sur le même ton :

**-Je te rappelle que l'année dernière, c'est mon équipe qui a gagné. **

Il hausse les épaules :

**-Coup de chance.**

Il est d'une mauvaise foi, c'est incroyable. Je lâche un rire et dit :

**-Si tu le dis.**

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, ni même de me regarder. Ce jeu est une sorte de simulation de guerre, où deux équipes s'affrontent, et même si à la base, c'est juste un exercice pour évaluer leurs performances, la compétition est aussi présente chez les instructeurs. En gros, notre réputation est en jeu.

Je me rappelle l'année dernière quand je l'aibattu, déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup

mais après sa, il ne pouvait carrément plus me voir.

Nous restons silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'on voit approcher une vingtaine de personnes ainsi que le train au loin. Je prends un des deux sacs dans ma main et lorsque le train arrive, je me hisse à l'intérieur en prenant en appuie une poignée.

Ils sont tous là, natifs et transferts réunis dans ce train. Plus on s'éloigne du siège des

Audacieux, plus les discussions cessent. Je me rapproche d'Eric et commence à déclarer d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde m'entende :

-Les règles sont simples, Éric et moi allons former une équipe chacun, chaque groupe aura un

drapeau qu'il faudra planquer dans l'arène. Le but est de réussir à voler le drapeau de l'équipe adverse.

Après une pause, j'ajoute :

**-Tout le monde à compris ? **

Certains novices me répondent, d'autres se contentent d'hocher la tête. Eric prend alors une des armes se trouvant dans un sac et dit :

**-Pour vous aider, vous serez équipées de cette arme, les balles qu'elle lance ne sont pas desvraies mais simulent une vraie blessure pendant quelques minutes.**

Je les observe, j'en vois certains qui regardent ailleurs ou qui discutent entre eux, je prends donc la peine de répliquer :

**-Je vous conseille de ne pas prendre à la légère cette épreuve étant donné que le classement final aura lieu demain. Pendant tout l'exercice, Éric et moi analyserons vos performances et attitudes.**

Une fois que tout est dit, Eric se tourne vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres :

**-Bon, il est temps de commencer les équipes.**

**-Je t'en pris.**

**-Humm d'accord, je prends Edward. Fit-il sans hésitation.**

Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, Edward est le meilleur des novices, je jurerais d'ailleurs qu'il choisisse Peter ensuite, si c'est le cas, je lui laisse volontiers !

En attendant c'est à moi. Qu'es-ce que je fais ? Je pourrais me la jouer comme Eric et prendre les plus forts dans mon équipe. Mais soyons honnête, les qualités qu'il faut pour cette épreuve, ce n'est pas vraiment la force, il faut plutôt être agile et rapide. J'inspecte tous les novices, et mon regard croise celui de Tris. Elle nous a tous impressionnés en battant Moly l'autre fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr que sa suffise pour le classement final. Et pour être honnête, j'ai bien envie de voir comment elle se débrouille sur le terrain, voir si elle est aussi courageuse.

**-Je prends la pète-sec.**

Aussitôt j'entends des petits rires dans la salle, Tris elle, a les yeux écarquillés, je parie qu'elle s'attendait à être choisie en dernière

**-Oh, tu veux prendre les plus faibles pour avoir une excuse si tu perds !**

Si ça l'arrange de penser ça, peut-être qu'au moins il se méfieramoins. Je répondsen haussant les épaules.

**-On peut dire ça.**

Le train ralentit, et nous sautons tous, certains avec plus de mal que d'autres. Mon équipe est la première à aller cacher le drapeau. Nous nous dirigeons dans un endroit à quelques mètres d'une grande roue et d'un faut qu'on se dépêche, on a seulement quelques minutes pour le cacher.

**-Bon, quelles sont vos stratégies ? demande-je.**

**-On pourrait planquer le drapeau en haut du chapiteau ? Propose Uriah.**

**-Ouais comme ça, une partie de l'équipe reste ici pour le surveiller et l'autre va traquer l'équipe adverse.**

**-Mais non ! Il faut y aller en masse !**

**- S'ils aperçoivent des gens ici, on sera grillé !**

Je pousse un soupir, c'est un grand brouhaha qui commence. Chacun souhaite désespérément partager son idée, mais en continuant comme ça, on ne va pas aller bien loin !

Je regarde autour de moi, et je vois Tris s'approcher de la grande roue sans se préoccuper des discussions des autres. Je me demande ce qu'elle trafique. Je me rapproche d'elle.

**-A quoi tu penses ? Lui demandé-je par-dessus son épaule.**

Elle ne sursaute pas, elle n'a même pas l'air étonnée de me voir. Elle me regarde, puis, détourne les yeux pour les poser sur la roue.

**-Je me disais juste que ça ne servait à rien d'attaquer tant qu'on ne sait pas où est leur drapeau.**

Tris commence à monter.

-**Alors je vais prendre un peu de hauteur.**

C'est ingénieux, même très. Je la suivrais bien, si je n'avais pas la phobie du vertige. Oh et puis zut ! Je suis l'instructeur, je suis censé montrer l'exemple non ?

**-Bonne idée, je viens avec toi.**

**- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.**

**-Mais si.**

Au moment où je prononce ces deux mots, je le pense vraiment, mais, bizarrement, mon point de vue change une fois que je me retrouve à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Ma respiration commence à se saccader, je n'aime pas cette sensation de vide, je déteste sa ! Il faut que je trouve un sujet de discussion pour contourner ma peur :

**-Sinon, quel est le but de cet exercice d'après toi ?**

**-Heu… l'esprit d'équipe non ?**

Sa voix est beaucoup plus souple que la mienne, j'ai même l'impression de me ridiculiser en se moment même tellement que ma voix est fébrile.

Sa réponse me donne quand même envie de rire. Rire jaune.

**-L'esprit d'équipe ! Ouais… c'était le cas… avant.**

Elle ralentit, comme si elle voulait être assez proche de moi pour poser une question. C'est à cemoment-làqu'une rafale de vent l'a projetée sur le côté. Je laretiens d'une main posée sur sa hanche nue. Sa peau est douce. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je sens Tris avaler sa salive comme si elle était gênée. En observant sa peau, j'aperçois une marque, comme un bleu. En enlevant ma main, je passe dessus pour en être sur. Tris pousse un soupir de douleur. Et comprime sa hanche en posant une main sur celle-ci. Je fronce les sourcils :

**-Qu'es-ce que tu as à la hanche ?**

**-Rien… rien, je suis seulement tombée, et avec les combats, ça ne s'est pas arrangé.**

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules. Ce qui est idiot étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas me voir. Elle s'apprête à remonter quand je l'arrête :

**-On est peut-être assez haut là ?**

Tris regarde autour d'elle et secoue la tête.

**-Non, pas encore.**

Je pousse un soupir et je la voie qui regrimpe. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ! Moi, il suffit que je pose les yeux sur le sol pour que je me mette à trembler de tout mon être. Et évidemment, c'est ce que je viens de faire. Je ne peux plus bouger, et Tris s'en rend compte puisqu'elle se retourne vers moi, laissant tomberses cheveux blonds sur son épaule gauche.

**-Y'a un souci ?**

Je ne réponds pas, en regardant droit devant moi.

**-Tu as le vertige !**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et rétorque :

**-Chacun à ses propres peurs.**

Elle me fixe puis d'un sourire timide me dit :

**- Tu ne vas pas descendre maintenant, on a fait plus de la moitié !**

**Facile à dire ! **

**-Je suis déçue, moi qui pensais que t'avais peur de rien. Fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.**

Elle est clairement entrain de me défier. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Je ne vais pas redescendre maintenant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et commence à la suivre.

Quand je dis que Tris est étonnante, c'est vrai ! En la regardant physiquement on pourrait penser que c'est une jeune fille fragile qui a besoin d'être protégée, mais pas du tout.

Je la voisentrain de se baisser, de s'accrocher à des barres, tout en laissent quelques fois ses jambes dans le vide.

**-T'es sur que tu es humaine Tris ?**

Elle ne répond pas, mais je la vois sourire dans la pénombre.

Après quelques minutes de lutte avec ma santé mentale, je me retrouve enfin à sa hauteur, accroché à une barre, très loin du sol. Il ne faut pas que je regarde en bas, surtout pas, alors j'accroche mon regard à celui de Tris. Elle me regarde puis tourne sa tête sur la droite et me montre du doigt un entrepôt :

**-Regarde !**

Je plisse les yeux, au dernier étage, on voit clairement le drapeau jaune à travers une fenêtre.

Une fois revenus sur le sol, nous expliquons notre découverte aux autres membres de l'équipe, et tous se mettent d'accord sur le plan. Une partie de l'équipe servira à faire diversion tandis que l'autre, composé de moi, Tris, Christina, Dany et Uriah essayera de récupérer le drapeau.

Ca y est, nous nesommes plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrepôt, planqués derrière un arbuste, la plupart des novices sont éparpillés autour du bâtiment. Je lance un signal et tous mes équipiers désignés se mettent à tirer sur les novices. Le côté droit du bâtiment se transforme donc en joyeux bombardement. Je fais signe à mes co-équipiers de me suivre, et nous empruntons un chemin à l'opposé. Nous avançons prudemment à l'intérieur du bâtiment, armes à la main, prêts à tirer. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Mais c'est à cemoment-là que je voie l'ombre d'un novice prêt à tirer approcher :

-Baissez-vous ! M'écriai-je.

Le résultat est immédiat, nous nous mettons tous à courir en essayant désespérément de monter à l'étage. Seulement moi, Tris et Christina y sommes parvenus. C'est alors que Peter surgit et saute sur Christina qui essaye de se débattre. Tris tente de venir l'aider mais je vois déjà d'autres novices qui approchent. Je laprends par la main, sans réfléchir, et l'entraine avec moi à l'étage. Nous fonçons tous les deux et c'est à cemoment-là que je vois Moly bondir sur Tris à quelques mètres seulement du drapeau, et Eric maintenir son arme sur moi. J'en fais de même, et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux face à face. Il me montre du menton Tris et Moly, se battant tentant de tirer sur l'une ou l'autre.

**-Alors quatre, Moly ou la pète-sec d'après toi ?**

Je m'apprête à répondre, quand, Christina arrivant par derrière, lui tire dessus. Je l'a remercie du regard, et elle me dit en haussant des épaules :

**-J'avoue que je me suis bien défoulée.**

En prononçant cette phrase, onentend un gros hurlement de douleur. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Moly à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et Tris, prenant le drapeau et le brandissant devant les acclamations de mon équipe. Elle a réussi, et ne m'a pas déçu, bien au contraire.

Le lendemain matin, nous avons tous rendez-vous dans la fosse où le classement final aura lieu. J'arrive dans les coups de 9 heures, certains novices sont déjà présents. Je les regarde, la plupart discutent entre eux pour cacher leur peur. J'aperçois Tris, placéenon loin de Christina. Elle se ronge les ongles. Je me rapproche d'elle :

**-Arrête de te ronger les ongles Tris, réagis comme une audacieuse. Dis-je par-dessus son épaule.**

Elle sursaute, me regarde puis détourne son visage pour se poser sur le futur emplacement du classement.

**-Tu connais le classement final, pas vrai ?**

**-Tu aimerais bien que je dise oui ? Répondis-je avec un sourire.**

Elle secoue la tête.

**-Non, ça m'est égal.**

Elle essaie de paraitre sure d'elle, mais je suis sur qu'a l'intérieur, elle est terrifiée. Après un blanc, j'ajoute :

**-Eh bah tu vois, même pas, je le connaissais jusqu'à hier matin, mais vu la tournure qu'a pris le jeu de guerre, je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à des changements.**

Elle me fait enfin face, et je lâche dans la foulée :

**-Mais honnêtement tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je veux dire… tu as été incroyable hier… très courageuse.**

Ses yeux plongent dans les miens, elle a l'air surprise devant tant d'éloges, c'est vrai que ça ne me ressemble pas.

**-Merci.**

**-S'il vous plait tout le monde !**

Avec ma conversation avec Tris, je n'avais même pas vu que Max, un leader était rentré, suivid'Éric. Je lance un dernier regard à Tris et les rejoint en quelques pas.

**- Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins. Voici le classement final, pour tous les novices qui seront en dessous de la ligne rouge, ça sera fini pour eux chez les audacieux. Dit –il en affichant un grand tableau avec le classement.**

Je poursuis les noms, certains ont baissé, et d'autres comme Tris ont monté, elle est sélectionné. Je les regarde tous, leurs attitudes ont beaucoup changées depuis tout à l'heure, certains qui parlaient paisiblement sont maintenant en larmes et d'autres se félicitent mutuellement. J'observe Christina qui serre dans ses bras Will, et Al qui fait de même avec… Tris. A ce moment précis, je sens une sorte de malaise au fond de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ça m'énerve.

**Avis ? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Christina sursaute et ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ça y est, la deuxième étape de l'initiation est arrivée : les simulations de peurs, l'épreuve qui est de loin la plus sadique. Je me tourne vers elle, ça peau qui est d'habitude si brune est pâle, et elle ne cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens. C'est vrai que même si je n'ai pas spécialement peur des mites, son paysage des peurs étaient plutôt dégoûtant.

-Christina, c'est une simulation, rien d'autres.

Comme si mes paroles pouvaient provoquer un miracle, Christina se redressa difficilement sur ces jambes et demanda :

-J'ai fais combien de temps ?

Je regarde l'écran.

-12 minutes et 27 secondes.

-Ah... Et c'est bien ?

-Disons que tu es dans la moyenne. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras t'entraîner tout les jours jusqu'à l'examen final. La rassure je.

-Génial ! Fit-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels.

J'esquisse un sourire, sincère un jour, sincère toujours j'imagine.

-Tu pourras dire à... (je regarde ma liste), Tris que c'est son tours ?

Pour toute réponse, Christina hoche la tête, et aussitôt, ça peau mate laisse place à une chevelure blonde.

Tris entre dans la pièce, le regard froid, vide. Soit ce lieu lui est complètement indifférent, soit elle cache sa peur. J'opterais plutôt pour la seconde réponse.

-Assied toi.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle, et, sans un regard, s'assied sur le fauteuil. Je prend la seringue entre mes doigts, et déplace délicatement une mèche de sa nuque tout en frôlant sa peau. A ce moment précis, je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec Tris, à chaque fois que je la voie je me sens tout drôle. C'est comme si j'étais relier à elle en permanence... Comme si, elle seul pouvait me comprendre. Ça doit être parce que c'est une altruiste, oui, au fond de moi ça doit me faire du bien de connaître quelqu'un ayant connu les mêmes valeurs que moi.

Évidemment, Tris pose les yeux sur moi. Je tente de garder mon calme et repire un coup avant de dire :

-Tu vas affronter un de tes paysages des peurs Tris, la simulation ne s'arrêtera seulement quand les battements de ton coeurs s'appaiseront, et qu'ils comprendront que tu peux faire face aux dangers. Sois courageuse.

C'est les derniers mots que je lui adresse avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Je retourne sur mon ordinateur où son esprit sera retransmis sur l'écran.

Au début, il n'y a rien, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, je la voie apparaître dans un champs. Un champs qui semble ressembler à ceux des fraternels. Tout d'un coup, je voie une tâche noir dans le ciel se raprocher d'elle de plus en plus. Je me rends compte au bout de quelques secondes que c'est un troupeau de corbeaux. Et elle aussi le voie. Tris se met alors à courir, les corbeaux continuent à la pour suivre, et certains, qui sont déjà à sa hauteur, commencent à lui donner des coups avec leurs becs. Tris à l'air angoissé et je vois même des larmes apparaîtrent dans ces yeux. Elle continue à courire sans relâche... Non! Elle trébuche à quelques millimètres d'une flaque d'eau. Tris observe cette flaque intensément, semble murmurer quelque chose contre celle-ci et... Passe la main à travers ainsi que tous son corps.

La simulation s'arrête. 3 minutes et 2 secondes. Je n'ai jamais vu sa.

Je me retourne vers Tris et celle-ci à les yeux tout brumeux avec la tête entre ces mains. Malgré moi, ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, alors je pose une main rassurante sur son épaule droite.

-Ne me touche pas. Dit-elle en se dégagent et se levant du fauteuil.

Je voie des larmes couler sur ces joues. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la voie craquer. C'est vrai, d'habitude, elle tente toujours de faire bonne figure en se montrant plus forte que jamais. Elle s'apprête à sortir. Le problème, c'est que je sais comment ça va se passer si Peter et ça bande l'a trouve en larme, ils ne vont pas la louper. Il faut que j'évite sa.

-Viens je vais te raccompagner au dortoir.

Tris me regarde d'abord avec un aire incrédule, puis secoue la tête.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Tris... Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va se passer si ils te voient sortir d'ici en larme.

Lorsque je prononce cette phrase, j'ouvre la porte se trouvant derrière moi. Tris hésite, puis finis par me suivre.

Dans le couloire, personne ne prononce un mot. C'est seulement lorsqu'ont se retrouvent devant la porte du dortoire, que Tris s'énerve.

-On ne m'avait pas pas dit qu'en choisissant les audacieux, je signerais pour des semaines de tortures !

Et elle fond en larme, tout en me jetant des coups d'oeil de temps en temps. Moi, je la regarde, mais pas avec pitié. Ici, personne ne l'a prend au sérieux, simplement parce que c'est une altruiste et qu'elle est petite. Mais je commence à la connaître, et je sens qu'elle veut qu'on la regarde comme quelqu'un de fort, après tout, ces ce qu'elle est.

Je me trouve totalement impuissant face à elle et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

-Tu penses que tu as mis combien de temps dans ton paysage des peurs ?

-Je ne sais pas... 20 minutes ?

-3, soit quatre fois moins que la moyenne.

Elle baisse les yeux, et je m'approche d'elle tout en lui relevant son menton avec mes doigts pour avoir ces yeux bien en face des miens.

-Ecoute moi, c'est tout sauf nul, tu vas réussir cette étape, tu vas devenir une audacieuse compris ?

Tris semble un déboussolé par mon geste et finis par hocher la tête. C'est alors que je me surprends moi même, je pose un baiser sur son front et m'en vais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais sa...je suppose que je devais en avoir envie. Et tout cas je pensais toute les paroles que je lui ai dit... En continuant à ce train là, elle sera classée première sans problème.

Le bruit de l'assiette sur la table me fait réveiller. Je passe ma main sur le visage, jai un mal de crâne épouvantable. J'ouvre mes yeux, Zeke se trouve devant moi assis à une table.

-Viens je t'ai fais du café. me dit-il en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

Je me lève difficilement, c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de peser milles tonnes.

-Qu'es ce qu'on a fait hier ? Demande je.

-Tu ne te rapelles pas ? Ont étaient dans la fosse avec Thom et Uriah.

Les souvenirs me reviennent peu à peu.

-Ont a buent ?

-Ouais... D'ailleurs j'avais oublié à quel point tu ne tenais pas à l'alcool!

Je lui lance un regard noir et il éclate de rire. Puis, tout d'un coup, il redevient sérieux.

-Dis donc... La pète-sec là... Elle t'aurait pas taper dans l'oeil ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café.

-Quoi ? Non! Dis-je sans réfléchir.

Parce que en vérité, je n'en sais rien.

-T'es sur ?

Si je suis sur ? Oui c'est vrai, qu'il y a quelque chose cher elle qui me fascine, elle est intelligente et même physiquement... Mais de la à se qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous...

-Oui! Qu'es ce qui te fais croire sa ?

-Bah disons... Que c'est la première fille avec qui je te voie aussi proche, et pourtant je t'en est fait rencontrer !

Je souris, Zeke et ces maudits rencard foireux !

-Et puis tiens encore hier, quand tu étais bourré, tu es aller la voir !

Je baisse les yeux.

-Alors je me trompe ?

-Absolument.

-Bon bah d'un côté tant mieu, parce que hier je l'ai vu avec Uriah, à mon avis, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir ensembles !

-Quoi ?!

Le mot est sortit tout seul de ma bouche. Uriah etTris, Tris et Uriah... Non ce n'est pas possible.

Zeke me regarde avec un sourire triomphant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je rigole! Je voulais uniquement te tester... Et tu as échoué!

Il est malin ! Mais moi je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. Peut être qu'au fond je me ment à moi même, c'est vrais, Esque une histoire pourrait naître entre nous deux ? Ça serait compliqué, mais... J'aurais bien envie d'y croire.

A suivre...

Hey hey ! Alors juste pour vous prévenir que je part en vacance, donc je ne pourrais pas publier avant deux-trois semaines...

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop choux ! ;) 4


	7. Chapter 7

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je rigole ! Je voulais uniquement te tester… et tu as échoué !**

Il est malin ! Mais moi je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis. Peut-être qu'au fond je me mens à moi-même, c'est vrai, es-ce que une histoire pourrait naître entre nous deux ? Ca serait compliqué, mais… j'aurais bien envie d'y croire.

Je m'affale sur la table en mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Après un blanc, Zeke me demande :

**-J'ai raison pas vrai ?**

Je soupire lourdement :

**- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…**

Zeke me dévisage puis s'exclame avec un sourire :

**-Oh aller, le grand quatre va bien savoir comment gérer cette situation !**

Je relève les yeux vers lui :

**-Ah oui ? Comment ?**

**-J'en sais rien mais ça doit te connaître ce milieu là, aucune fille ne peut te résister !**

Je le regarde incrédule, aucune fille peut me résister ? Je n'en savais rien, jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais jamais intéresser à elles.

**-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu… commence Zeke en voyant mon expression.**

**-Bah… non.**

**- Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! Mais… pourquoi elle alors ? Je veux dire… c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, mais elle est plutôt ordinaire…**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire :

**-Crois moi, Tris n'a rien d'ordinaire !**

Zeke me regarde, puis souris à son tour.

**-En tout cas je suis content pour toi.**

**-Attend ce n'est pas encore fait ! Je ne voudrais pas la brusquer et surtout… il ne faudrait surtout pas que ça remonte aux oreilles des autres novices, du moins, pas tant qu'elle a fini son initiation.**

**-Ouais, c'est sur qu'un instructeur qui sort avec une de ces élèves ça ne risque pas de passer inaperçu mais… ce que je veux te dire, c'est que si tu ne tentes rien… tu risques de le regretter.**

Il a raisons, je sais qu'il a raison. Il faut que je me bouge, même si je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

La sonnerie du portable de Zeke me coupe dans mes pensées.

**-Ouais Max… oui je suis cher lui… maintenant ?... Oui, je lui dis.**

**-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ?**

**-C'était Max, il a besoin de toi maintenant dans la salle informatique pour je ne sais quel problème.**

Je pousse un sale grognement. Maintenant ? Je suis à moitié réveiller et j'ai encore le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche.

Je prends ma veste malgré tout et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand Zeke me dit :

**-Et ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, tu as intérêt à me mette au courant !**

Je souris et lui dit avec son même enthousiasme :

**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Et je sors.

Je l'a voie apparaître dans une cage de glace. Tris s'exerce une deuxième fois dans son paysage des peurs. Pour ma part lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans la pièce, j'ai cherché à tout prix à accrocher son regard, mais elle m'a ignoré. Je suppose que le fait de m'avoir vu soul la veille a du la rendre mal à l'aise.

Sur l'écran de mon ordinateur Tris ne paraît pas paniquer, jusqu'à ce que de l'eau commence à remplir le petit espace qu'elle occupe.

Tris regarde tout autour d'elle, et ne réalise de ce qu'il se passe seulement quand l'eau atteint ces genoux. Elle respire lourdement et commence à frapper les vitres. Seulement ça ne fait rien. L'eau monte, monte jusqu'à recouvrir tout le corps de Tris. Elle n'a plus le choix, elle prend une grande inspiration avec le peu d'air qui lui reste, et plonge la tête dans l'eau en continuant de frapper contre les parois. Et puis d'un coup, Tris s'arrête et observe intensément la vitre, une légère fissure est apparue. Elle contour et tapote la fissure avec son doigt, comme si à la simple pression de celui-ci elle pouvait briser la glace. Et d'ailleurs… c'est ce qu'il se passe.

La simulation s'arrête.

Oh non, pas ça ! Si la première fois je n'avais rien vu, la c'est clair, il n'y a plus aucun doute : c'est une divergente.

Comme moi.

Je me rappellerais toujours de la réaction que j'ai eue lors de mon test, où on m'a annoncé que j'étais divergent. Curieusement… j'ai été soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas rentrer dans la norme, de ne pas être comme toutes ces personnes enfermé dans une seul faction, et, soulagé de ne pas être comme mon père. Bien sûr, ce sentiment à vite laisser place à de la frayeur lorsque je me suis rappeler que les divergents étaient traqués dans toute la ville. Mais je m'en suis toujours sorti, faut dire que mon instructeur avait tout fait pour m'aider.

Et Tris… Tris est comme moi. J'ai l'impression que cette révélation ne fait qu'amplifier mes sentiments qui naissent envers elle. Elle est différente de toutes les personnes de mon entourage. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale cher elle, je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant d'ailleurs. A cette simple pensé, j'ai un déclic, et si d'autres personnes l'avaient repéré ? Il suffirait qu'Eric assiste à une de ces simulations et elle serait foutue.

Il faut que je l'aide, si on l'exécutait je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Mais il faut d'abord qu'elle est confiance en moi.

Avec toutes mes réflexions je n'avais même pas vu que Tris, éveiller maintenant, me dévisageait. Lorsque je croise ces yeux elle l'est détourne et s'apprête à ce lever mais je l'arrête aussitôt.

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**

Elle se rassoie et prend la peine de me regarder.

**-Vas-y.**

**-Quel a été ton résultat à ton test d'aptitude ?**

Tris me dévisage et dit d'une voix le plus calmement possible.

**-Altruiste.**

**-Tu mens.**

**-Quoi ? s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton faussement étonné.**

**-Je vais te dire qu'elle est mon point de vu.**

Je m'approche d'elle sans la quitter des yeux.

**-Tu es une divergente.**

Elle me regarde et avale sa salive. Pour rien au monde elle ne montrerait ces sentiments mais je suis sur qu'elle est effrayé. Elle pose d'ailleurs ces deux mains sur ces genoux comme pour les empêcher de trembler.

**-Diver quoi ?**

Je soupire, elle tente une diversion c'est évident.

**-Je t'en pris Tris, pas avec moi !**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-elle en se levant et en s'approchant de la porte.**

**-Tris. Dis-je en lui prenant le bras.**

Mais celle-ci se débat et réussi à se libérer de ma prise.

**-Tris !**

Je prends aussitôt son autre avant-bras et la force à se retourner vers moi.

**-Tu me fais mal. Dit-elle avec une petite voix.**

**- Ecoute-moi ! Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, jamais.**

Elle m'écoute avec de grands yeux puis sort de la salle, et cette fois je la laisse partir.

La suite de la journée ne sait passer sans incident particulier, mais… Tris n'a pas quitté ma pensé. J'aimerais tellement l'aidé mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et les prochains jours ne devraient pas s'améliorer : en fin d'après midi, Eric m'a demandé de faire un classement provisoire et de l'afficher dans le dortoir des transferts. Je ne vous raconte pas le regard étonné qu'a eu Eric en découvrant le novice qui décrochait la première place. Si il commence à fouiner, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il va se passer.

En attendant, il est presque 23h et je suis mort de fatigue. Je m'apprête à rentrer à mon studio mais… j'entends un hurlement. Puis plus rien, j'ai du rêver, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Mais d'un coup, un « LACHEZ MOI ! » me fait sursauter. Ils ont l'air d'être plusieurs. J'entends cette fois un hurlement qui me crispe d'un coup. Cette voix me paraît vaguement familière. C'est Tris. L'entendre crier comme ça me donne des frissons. Il faut que je l'es trouve et vite !

Je déambule dans les couloirs, il y a quasiment personne. Plus je m'approche de la fosse, plus les voix sont facile à distinguer. La fosse. Au non ! Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard !

Je fonce de toute vitesse et en effet j'aperçois Tris au bord du énorme trou, qui se débat contre 3 garçons qui tente de l'à faire tomber. Les garçons sont masqués mais on peut clairement distinguer la voix de Peter, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui mais... Tris réussit à découvrir le visage d'un autre, c'est Al. Comment ose-t-il ?

Ni une ni deux je me dirige vers eux et pousse violement Peter, Al et l'autre garçon sur le coté pour récupérer Tris. Je pourrais très bien les laisser la et embarquer Tris avec moi mais j'ai trop envie de leurs faire payer, je me contente donc de l'a décalé sur le côté. Malheureusement, le temps que je me retourne, Peter est déjà parti, tant pis, je peux toujours m'occuper des deux autres.

Al n'est pas difficile à avoir, au moment où il tenta de s'enfuir, je le pris par le cou et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui le fait tomber à terre, je me retourne et échappe in-extremis à un coup de l'autre garçon et je lui en donne un en plein visage, je découvre à cet instant qu'il s'agit de Drew, l'autre acolyte de Peter. Je profite qu'ils soient à terre tous les deux pour leur donner divers coups. D'habitudes, je n'aime pas être violent comme ça, mais ils se sont attaqués à Tris et dans ce cas là… c'est comme si il s'attaquait à moi-même.

Une fois les deux bien amochés, je les laisse en plan et m'approche de Tris. Celle-ci n'a pas bougé et a les deux bras repliés sur son ventre. Je l'a prend pas les épaules et l'emmène avec moi.

Une fois arrivé dans mon studio, je l'a pose moi-même sur le rebord du lit, elle n'a pas prononcée un mot sur tous le chemin, encore choqué par ce qui lui ai arrivé.

Je l'a regarde, elle a un bleu sur le coin de la bouche et a une main avec plusieurs écorchures.

Je vais donc dans ma salle de bain et rapporte une serviette avec de l'eau froide, m'accroupit juste devant Tris et tapote sa main avec la serviette pour enlever le sang.

Tris me regarde faire puis lève les yeux sur mon visage et fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me regarder mais je suppose qu'il y a une grosse écorchure sur le coin de ma lèvre, ce fichu Drew a quand même réussi à m'atteindre !

**-Ta lèvre… dit Tris d'une petite voix en l'a touchant du bout des doigts.**

Evidement à ce moment même, je sens tout mon corps frissonner.

**-C'est pas ce qui me préoccupe tu vois.**

**-Mais il faut que tu nettoies…**

**-Tris je… t'ai ma priorité pour l'instant.**

Elle me fixe puis d'une voix toute fragile me dit :

**-Merci.**

**-Je peux signaler ce qu'y c'est passé si tu veux.**

**-Non !**

Elle a répondu brusquement comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Mais je sais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça, et d'ailleurs elle ne tarde pas à me le dire.

**-C'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que j'ai peur.**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

**-J'étais sur que t'allais dire ça.**

Elle me sourit à son tour mais je vois qu'elle commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Al évidement.

**-Tris… tu sais pour Al… commence-je.**

**-Comment es-ce qu'il a osé faire ça ? C'étais un de mes meilleurs amis et…**

Elle secoue la tête et passe ces mains sur ces yeux.

**-Il s'en est prit à toi parce qu'il voulait que tu restes la petite fille altruiste fragile et discrète, mais maintenant ta force fait ressortir ses faiblesses… et ça lui fais peur. Lui explique-je.**

Elle n'a pas bougé face à mon discoure. Je lui prends donc délicatement ses poignets, et l'oblige à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

**-Telle que je te connais, demain matin tu vas vouloir entrer au pas de charge à la cafétéria, histoire de prouver à ceux qui t'ont attaqués qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à t'atteindre. Mais pour ta sécurité maintenant, il vaut mieux justement que tu parais plus vulnérable. **

**-Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça.**

**-Il va pourtant falloir.**

**-Oui mais… ce n'est pas la première fois. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche en levant les yeux vers moi.**

Comment ça ? Ils auraient déjà levé la main sur elle ? Bien sur c'est évident, quand Tris à battu Peter, lui et sa petite bande ont du lui faire la peau ensuite ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?! Puis soudain, une image me vient en tête.

**-Le bleu que tu avais sur la hanche pendant le jeu de guerre… c'étais eux pas vrai ?**

Tris ce contente de hocher la tête. Les sales… ok calme toi Tobias. Je respire un bon coup et la prochaine question sort presque toute seul de ma bouche :

**-Il y a eu d'autres fois ?**

Tris me regarde puis se lève d'un trait et se dirige vers la porte.

**-Je dois y aller.**

**-Tris ! Dis-je en la ramenant vers moi.**

Elle n'ose pas me regarder. Qu'es-ce qui lui ont fait ?

**-Qu'es-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?**

Je l'oblige à me regarder en lui prenant son autre poignet vers moi, ne prenant pas en compte le peu d'espace qui nous sépare.

**-C'est que… ce n'est pas facile à dire.**

Elle cherche ces mots, je fronce instinctivement les sourcils. J'essais alors de la mettre en confiance.

**-Tris… tu peux me le dire à moi.**

**-Ils… Ils m'ont touchée.**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un battement. Touchée, c'est bien pire que ce que je pensais.

**-Enfin presque. S'active-t-elle de dire en voyant mon expression.**

Suite à cette révélation, j'ai presque les larmes qui montent aux yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce tordu de Peter posant les mains sur elle… je secoue la tête pour chasser cette idée.

**-Tris… je sais que tu es tout sauf vulnérable mais… il va vraiment falloir que tu te fasses passer pour une petite chose fragile. C'est important pour ta sécurité.**

Tris, après un moment de réflexion acquise avec ça tête. Et à cette instant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras, pour lui faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour elle. A mon contact, elle se crispe mais ces bras vient très vite entourés ma taille.

**- Par contre, dès que l'occasion se présente, fais-moi plaisir…**

Je me décale pour avoir bien ces yeux en face des miens.

**-Ne les loupe pas. Dis-je d'une voix grave.**

Je sens son rire contre moi.

**-Quatre tu sais que tu peux être effrayant ?**

**-Et s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

Les mots sont sortis tous seul de ma bouche. Mais en même temps c'est vrai, si on doit aller plus loin tous les deux… il faudra bien qu'elle soit au courant de mon passé, et je veux qu'elle le soit.

**-Comment je dois t'appeler alors ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

**-Ne m'appelle pas. Pour l'instant.**

Elle semble chercher une réponse dans mes yeux mais Tris finis par enfouir son visage dans mon coup. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle.

**Hey ! :-) **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs de savoirs que des personnes vous lisent et vous suivent alors mercii ! :D**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
